camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission: A Stroll Through Hell
Quest Information Quest Overview= Elizabeth Peirce has been in the Broken Covenant for around a month now, but nobody trusts her because of her history. Most believe that because Elizabeth grew up and was trained on Olympus, her loyalties may be comprimised and she may still be loyal to the Gods. Heinrich Alten told her that by recruiting an already trained demigod, she will be able to convince him and her faction otherwise. When she found Benny, a child of Hebe, and realized she could recruit him to the Broken Covenant, she realized that she finally had a chance to give people a reason to start to trust her. But because Benny was so reluctant to join to Broken Covenant, she struck him a deal that as a Child of Charon, she would help him see his friend Alex who had died if he vowed to join the Broken Covenant. Please see this role-play forum for further context: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/Theo_and_Benny%27s_Adventure |-| Mission Participants= Leader: Elizabeth Peirce Other Participants: Benny Carraway Theodore Green |-| Word Bubbles= |-| Objectives= *For Elizabeth it is to recruit Benny to the Broken Covenant. *For Benny it is to talk to Alex, his dead mentor and friend. *For Theo, it is to make sure Benny stays safe. |-| Mission Outline= It's long, but if you really wanna know the details, the link is: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Missions/A_Stroll_Through_Hell?action=edit Pre-Underworld RP Benny: '''Quietly, he knocked on the door to Theo's cabin. As planned all of his loose ends had been tied up. Benny felt heartbroken that he would have to leave his friends behind but it was the right thing to do. He wore a set of travelling clothes. His hoodie was pulled up over his face, his amphora necklace the only identifying feature that it was him. He waited for Theo to answer, for what felt like an eternity. "C'mon, we need to get out of here. Before I change my mind." '''Ariadne Girl: A girl with short blonde hair opened the door for Benny. "Heya!" She said cheerfully. "Are you looking for someone? I'm new here, so I don't know names yet, but if you tell me who you're looking for, maybe I can—" Theo: Theo pushed past the girl rudely. "He's here for me. Thanks anyway. Come on Benny, let's go." Theo said, rushingly. Theo walked outside. He was wearing jeans and a green button down shirt, which he was too lazy to button. He has his skeleton key around his neck, and his golden pin pinned to his shirt. He carried a canteen of water and a granola bar in his back pocket. Benny: 'The younger boy gave the girl a small nod in appreciation. "Umm thanks...." He followed Theo awkwardly and put his hands in his pockets. It was still cold outside, as it was pretty early. "She seems nice. Do you think we'll get into trouble?" Benny blushed a little. "I tied up those loose ends like I promised. I feel bad about it, but you were right. I feel a bit better..." '''Theo: '"She's annoying. Never sleeps. All fuzzy and positive. I hate her." Theo kept walking, a little faster now as they approached the forest. "Good. What do you feel bad about? You're going to visit your friend. Don't think of it as any different than going to visit your dad." 'Benny: '"Well, I'm like that, and you like me..." He stuck his tongue out at Theo. "I know, but I'm still nervous. What if it goes wrong? I don't want to leave my friends or Dad behind." Smiling bravely, he followed Theo towards the point where they had arranged to meet Elizabeth. "Sorry... I'll be okay, promise. Thanks for doing this." 'Theo: '''Theo shook his head. "you're different. You know that." Theo sighed. "If it goes wrong we fix it. We always do, don't we? Benny, ever read the tortise and the hare? The turtle left the hare behind because it took too many breaks, but at the end they were reunited at the finish line. You'll be reunited with your friends and family after you see Alex, don't worry. I got you kid. Stop worrying." '''Benny: '''Shrugging his shoulders, Benny hummed underneath his breath as they walked into the forest. "I guess so. I'll try and stop worrying. You know what I'm like...." He took some time to contemplate what he'd say once he was reunited with Alex. It felt like such a long time ago, and he had so much to say, so many questions to ask. It was overwhelming. "I think I'll be okay. We're nearly there, right?" '''Theo: '"Here it is," Theo said, approaching a clearing in the forest. "This is where she said to meet her. Huh. I expected her to be here first." Theo stated. '''Elizabeth: Meanwhile, Elizabeth wasbehind a tree just past the other side of the clearing. She had already prayed and contected Persephone, who would be arriving any moment. "Actually, I have been waiting for a few hours now," Elizabeth said, stepping into the clearing. "I already contacted Persephone. She will arrive shortly. Did you bring offerings?" Benny: '''"Oh, I almost forgot..." Benny smiled warmly and knelt down to the ground. He took out a couple of cakes, and a bunch of flowers. "I know it's not much, but I figured that Lady Persephone would probably want something simple..." He passed the flowers to Elizabeth. '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth let out a laugh. "Oh, how naïve of you child. Do you not realize how great a favor the Great Goddess Persephone is performing for you? For me? She is the goddess of flowers; she owns all of them already, as they are in her domain. That necklace has a power radiating from it. That seems more like something she would be interested in. I have gotten to know the goddess Persephone quite well over the centuries, and simple, she is not. But I guess we will see what she thinks of your gift." Elizabeth turned to Theo. "And what have you to offer The Spring?" Theo: '"I gave up the only relationship I ever had, so I could meet her on this quest. I figured that would be enough." Theo said, irritable as ever. ''"Now now, Elizabeth, my dear. There's no need for that." A woman in a green dress walked through the woods. She was barefoot and flowers grew at her feet with each step. She had intense brown eyes, though not unkind, and skin of pale ivory. She smiled at Benny and Theo, sitting on a nearby tree stump. "It has not been long since my return. I hear the boy wishes to speak with my husband." '' '''Benny: '''Startled by Persephone's sudden appearance, Benny glanced towards her shyly. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the goddess. She was both the goddess of spring and the underworld. He decided to be polite and made a small bow. "Lady Persephone. I'm sorry if the offering doesn't please you. But I tried my best, and I'd like to see my friend again. He's been gone for a long time. I miss him." ''She knelt down and accepted the cakes. "Hm. My mother used to make cakes like these, all wheat-bran of course. Demeter's crazy about fiber. Course, we don't get them often in the underworld." She gave Benny a sad smile. "So, you want to talk to Hades. It's dangerous child. Most who see him never return. I was lucky. Are you so prepared to leave all your family behind? And you, son of Ariadne, why do you come? Your mother's children could never leave well alone. But I thought you were different." 'Elizabeth: '"I already told them that Persephone. The boy wants to nonetheless. And I think Theo here just wants to make sure his little friend here stays safe. Which, as we already said, is unlikely." '''Theo: Theo frowned. What Elizabeth said was true, but he felt like she was making him seem pathetic in front of a goddess. "Hey! I have my own motives as well. But yes, I do support Benny, because unlike you I actually have friends." Theo said, attempting a petty retort. Elizabeth: Elizabeth smiled slyly at Theo. "Oh Theodore. Why don't you take a look around at how exactly you are getting to the Underworld? Whose friends and connections are you using to get there? That's right, mine. Watch your mouth or you may be staying behind." Persephone lifted her hand up. "Enough. Theo, she is quite right. I will take you to my husband and we'll hope that he's merciful. In return, I'll have my favour repaid." She smiled, ivy wrapping around her body. On closer inspection, one might notice that her dress was actually a living entity. "But I am sympathetic. We all take risks for the ones we love." The goddess said, not addressing anyone in particular. "Do you have any more questions?" '' '''Benny: '''The younger boy stood up. "I know the risks. Theo's coming with us." He said to Elizabeth then glanced towards Persephone. "Thank you for your help, my lady. I gave my friends the flower that you blessed, so they'll know if anything... happens. Is there anything else we need to know before entering the underworld? How will we get there?" '''Elizabeth: '''Elizabeth laughed at the boy. "Please. Persephone is a goddess. Getting there is the least of your problems." ''She laughed, though not unkindly. "Benny, is it? As Elizabeth said, getting there is the least of your problems. My connection to the underworld is weaker, but that's still the easy part. My husband is intense. He will try and get you to sell your soul in return. Agree to nothing if possible. Don't touch, eat or drink anything, and whatever you all do, try not to make a promise on the Styx and break it. Last time that happened, it was quite a mess, I assure you. Took weeks to get the stench of death off my linens." Elizabeth: 'Elizabeth clenched her fists and grit her teeth as Persephone mentioned and talked about Hades, as if she had her own beef with him, which in fact she did. She despised him, almost as much as Hera, believing him to be taking her father for granted and enlaving to to his work with no break for millenia. '''Benny: '''He nodded. "Yes, Lady Persephone, I'll do my best. I promise I'll be careful. Are we ready to go now?" ''Persephone smiled. "That's the question you should be asking, Benny. Come along." As she spoke, three roses coiled around her hands and tightened their steams. She passed them to each member of the group and nodded at them. "These roses will take you to my garden. Oh, and don't mind the pets. They get nervous around company." Suddenly, she submerged into the ground. The party members would feel odd, as the flowers wrapped themselves around their hands and turned into shadow. The sensation of travel roses was somewhat like shadow travel, and they arrived safely in the palace gardens a couple of moments later. Crystalline trees and flowers glowed in the darkness. A couple of hellhounds come, to sniff out the fresh demigods. ''Hades' Palace'' 'Benny: '''Standing up as he was thrown on the garden floor, Benny glanced towards Theo, partly to confirm that he was still there, and partly to check whether he needed any rejuvenation. The younger demigod's head was still spinning from the impact. His eyes widened in fascination at the plants. "Wow...." From his powers, he could tell such flowers weren't either alive or dead. However, his curiosity was cut short as the hellhounds ran towards him. "Hey doggies, nice to meet you all...." '''Elizabeth: '''Elizabeth pushed past Benny. "Child." She said dismissively towards Benny the boy. She gestured for the hellounds to stop. "Στο όνομα της Περσεφόνης σταματήσει!" Elizabeth yelled at the beasts. They stopped in their tracks. "Φεύγω." She told the beasts. The hellhounds left, growling. Elizabeth turned to look at at Benny and Theo. "You get scared far too easily. They're domesticated." ''Persephone clapped her hands. ""Έχετε μάθει πολλά από τότε που σας δίδαξε τελευταία." She glanced towards Elizabeth. "You'll have to look after him. The poor boy's barely out of his swaddling clothes." The goddess shrugged her shoulders, the ivy dress turning into dark silk. "Let us go. Time is short. You all wanted to see my beloved. We might as well get it over with so I can go back to the surface." Leaning down to pet her hellhounds, they follow closely at her heels, paws echoing against the obsidian floor. '''Elizabeth: "Μόνο και μόνο επειδή είχα τους καλύτερους δασκάλους. Άρης. Εστία. Αφροδίτη. Εσείς." Elizabeth said, complementing Persephone.She and Persephone led the way out of the garden and into the castle down a long corridor, with skeletal guards from various wars stationed at every few yards. Theo: Theo, listening Persephone and Elizabeth's conversation, thought to himself. She was trained by the gods. Right that's why she's so good at everything. Nice to know if I'm being played, it's by Ares's protégé so I have no chance of living. Just great. Benny: '''Smiling, Benny followed along. He was also surprised to hear about Elizabeth's unusual history. Personally, he'd always seen the gods as distant beings. He only felt comfortable when around his mom, but that was different. She was family, like his dad was family, like Alex was family. "That's a neat trick. I bet you've both had some good times around each other.." '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth laughed from nostalgia. "Yes, indeed we have. Persephone, remember that one time we were playing in your mother's garden on Olympus, and we raced to see who could cut the grass faster? Me using coin manipulation to cut the grass or you cutting a blade at a time? Of course you won, but those were good times. I miss them." It was the happiest tone Elizabeth had used in a while, but right after remembering she became her serious default self again. "Here we are. Persephone will escort us in. Try not to offend, touch, insult, joke, or do anything that might get us killed. I'm talking to you Theo." Theo: Theo put up his hands, defensively. "Ok. What makes you think I'm the one whose gonna mess up?" "You always were stubborn Elizabeth." The goddess chuckled, as a pair of undead servants opened the doors to the Great Hall. Her smile turned into a grimace, as she entered the room. "Husband, I've brought some guests back. I won't be staying." Elizabeth smiled at Persephone. Hades was sitting upon his throne, made of onyx. Hades rolled his eyes at Persephone. "Well, Persephone! What a splendid surprise! You never come to visit me in the spring time! I always knew you loved me." Hades said, facetiously. Hades snapped his fingers and the doors to the throne room closed and a large group of skeletal soldiers appeared out of thin air to guard the door. "You aren't going to waste this visit by just dropping these little mortals off here, are you? And you know they won't get anything from me if you leave." Hades smiled mischeviously. All of the sudden, Hades expression went from sarcastic He had noticed Elizabeth. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Hades said, standing up to get a closer look at the girl. "My dear, I've been looking for you for a very long time." Persephone took a few absent steps around the hall. "Again, I will most likely not be staying. I'm sure you would like to explain my absence to my mother and my father. As for the mortals, they're under my protection. This one in particular..." She gestured towards Elizabeth. "I'll let her explain, much as I'd like to argue with you." Elizabeth: Elizabeth curtsied at Hades, solely out of respect. She despised him, and her eyes, staring into his showed it. "Lord Hades," Elizabeth said, so plastically polite that it came off as rude, "I am here simply as an escort for these two gentlemen. I believe they have a favor to ask of you." Hades smiled at Elizabeth and laughed. "How marvelous. Unfortunately for them, unlike Ares and your father, I am not so idiotically seduced into favors for demigods. Especially one who despises me as much as you. Or one who fears me as much as this one seems to." Hades looked at Benny. "But go on, ask me about your friend. Mr. O'Donoghue, I believe it was?" Hades sighed. Benny: 'Benny made a small bow and shyly looked up towards Hades. "Umm.... Lord Hades, I came to ask if I could see Alex. I know he died protecting me and he's probably in Elysium, but I never got to thank him or get closure. I'd like to see him again." He paused for a moment. "I lost him. I would also like to find my friend who disappeared..." ''Hades sighed once again. "Alex. What a shameful demigod. I don't even remember why I let him into Elysium. I do struggle to understand how a powerful son of Hecate can die at the hands of a son of a minor goddess such as Limos. Pathetic if you ask me. You sure if this person ran away they are your friend? Obviously if they ran away you sort of, well, suck at picking friends, to say the least.” 'Benny: '"Wait, you can't mean..." He gasped, tears forming in his eyes. "You must be lying. Laz would never have done that. Alex died because he was protecting me from the manticore and by the time I healed his wounds, he was dead..." Benny said, crumpling up on the floor. "Theo, he's lying, isn't he? It can't be real." 'Theo: '''Theo wasn't surprised. He was always suspicious of Laz, but more out of jealousy for how Benny looked up to him. "Benny. Hades is a god. He could be lying. But if he isn't, he isn't." Theo placed a comforting hand on Benny's shoulder." ''Hades rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, don't be such a baby. Get over it. Your friend's dead. No way he was defeating that Chimera on his own anyway. Either way, your friend was as good as dead. Either way, he's mine. But I guess I could give him to you for an hour or something. You know, for a price." Persephone placed a hand on Benny's other shoulder. "Hades is telling the truth, child. He's many things, but he's not a liar." The goddess gave her husband a stern look. "Your friend died. But people die all the time. He died for you." 'Benny: '''The son of Hebe shook his head. "I'll be okay Theo. I want to hear it from Alex himself. If... if it's true, then it's my responsibility to catch him, before anyone else gets hurt." He stood up and glanced towards Hades. "What's the catch? I know Lazarus worked for you, before he took the body of Conor Fames." Benny shuddered at the name. ''Hades's lip curled slyly. "Well currently your friend is a shade. Shades cannot talk to mortals, especially those that are alive, but rather they simply wail. You want to talk to your friend, do me a favor that is worth me giving him a body. Much as I did for your not-so-friend Lazarus. I want you to bring me the Veil of Night, the blanket that covers the sky each night. It is kept in Nyx's mansions during the day. Steal it from her, and your friend here can keep his body this time around. Hades snapped his fingers and Alex appeared in his old body, which seemed to be good as new. Alex smiled and gave Benny a wave from next to Hades. 'Benny: '"Alex!..." The young teen ran straight for his old mentor, before realising that Hades might not have been 100% honest with him. "Wait, how do I know it's you? You look like you, but you could be a fake you... I don't know." He glanced back towards Theo, Elizabeth, Persephone and Hades. "Lord Hades, please can you swear that he's my Alex, not a duplicate, another person or someone else with his memories? I need to know it's him." Hades held up a hand. "I swear on the River Styx that this is the same soul you remember." '' ''Alex ruffled Benny's hair as the boy hugged him. "Hey there buddy. How's my little adventurer doing? Sorry I've been sorta busy resting up on Hell's paradise lately." 'Benny: '"I missed you...." His arms were wrapped possessively around Alex, and he did his best not to cry. Benny thought that he had dealt with his loss, that he would be fine when he saw his deceased mentor, but now everything he wanted was right there in front of him. "Is it true? I'm sorry that I couldn't save you in time, and I'm sorry for being here. I just ''needed to see you. A lot has happened, and I don't know what to do." ''Alex hugged the boy back, and he was down on one knee. Alex sighed. "Yeah, Benny Boy, it's true. But it's ok. I'm here now. You're ok. I'm ok. We're gonna be ok." He ran a hand through Benny's hair as he hugged him. 'Benny: '''The young boy buried his head in Alex's chest. "I... I...." He took a moment, completely overwhelemed with emotion. "I came down here to see you. I needed closure. This is Theo, he's a son of Ariadne and one of my best friends. She's Elizabeth, daughter of Charon. She agreed to take us down here, so I could find you." '''Theo: '''Theo waved at Alex awkwardly from across the room. He didn't want to take part in this moment. Too many emotions for him. Plus, he had always envied Benny's family a bit, and this wasn't helping. He figured it was best he keep his distance. ''"Alright, we get it. You missed each other, blah, blah, blah. We have a deal. His body for the Mantle of Night. Now fetch it." Hades said, interrupting. '' ''Alex looked at Benny, terrified. He put his hands on the boy's cheeks. "Benny, do you know what you have just done? What stealing the Mantle of Night entails? I appriciate you attempt coming down here to save me, but the Mantle of Night is owned by Nyx and kept in her mansion at the bottom of Tartarus. I won't let you risk yourself or anyone else's life to save mine." He stood up to face Hades. "No. I won't let you manipulate Benny like this." Hades laughed. "Silly mortal. It is already done. Are you not already in your body? He already owes me a favor. Fetch it, and I will set you all free of my grasp. Till then, I wish you fun in Tartarus." Hades snapped hsi fingers, and the four demigods were transported insideTartarus. ''Tartarus'' '''Benny: '''The world spun round and round, round and round like a whirlpool, never-ending. Benny closed his eyes and held onto Alex for dear life, hoping that his foolishness didn't mean the end of them all. After what seemed like an age, he landed on the ground in an ungainly roll. "Ow..." He brushed himself off and looked around to check that everyone was still alive. "Are you all okay...? I didn't think that would happen." Tartarus was a vast cave, seemingly limitless in nature. "I want you all to meet Alex. He's a son of Hecate." '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the boy. "A hecate child. You must be the one who taught Benny to show mercy and get himself nearly killed in battle. Pleasure to meet you. Elizabeth Peirce, Keeper of Boundries, protégé of Ares, and a virgin in the name of Hestia." Elizabeth smiled at her own sarcastic comment and stuck out a hand. Benny: '''"Woah, Tartarus is huge, how are we gonna find our way to Nyx's domain?" Benny asked, checking his pockets to make sure he had everything. "I can heal anyone up if they're hurt. But I think I should save my energy. It's probably a long way to the House of Night." '''Elizabeth: "Easy. We take that." Elizabeth pointed to a boat that was sitting in what looked to be a river of flames. That's one of the five Rivers of Hades. All five rivers converge at the Delta of Despair. After we reach the Delta, we can take the River Acheron past the dark lands and the drakon swamps. The House of Night is next to Hermes's shrine, on the right." Benny: '''"Okay. And there's room for all of us?" Benny scratched the side of his head. "It looks unstable, and I don't want anyone to fall in one of the giant rivers. That doesn't end well." He put his hands in his pockets and glanced over to Alex and Theo for confirmation as he approached the boat. '''Elizabeth: "It'll hold. If you would rather walk, be my guest." Theo: Theo nodded. "Benny. We have no other option." Benny: '''"Okay. I trust you." '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth smirked. "Good." She walked to the boat, stopping dead in her tracks. Elizabeth rubbed her temples as she approached the boat. It seemed to be giving her some sort of headache. "Stop. The boat, I think it's. My dad's. It feels like it's calling to me." Elizabeth said, through her teeth as the throbbing in her head got worse. She fell to her knees, the pain was so intense. "Argh!" Elizabeth was screaming. Benny: '''"Are you okay?" Benny ran over towards her, ready to dose out ambrosia or his energy. He looked towards Alex for guidance. "Maybe it's Tartarus itself, I can feel my head spinning, but maybe that's the fall..." Crossing his arms, the younger boy surveyed the area for any clues. "Whatever it is, we should keep moving." '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth gave Benny a stay-back-or-I'll-kill-you stare. She collapsed, and began to seize. During the seizure, Elizabeth had a vision. An old and frail man was standing in the boat, his skin pale and wrinkled. He had a wart on the right side of his nose and was holding a wooden staff. The man smiled. "Daughter. How I have been waiting for a legal way to contact you. I don't have much time. I cursed he boat to temporarily deprive your brain of oxygen when you first stepped onto it, so I could contact you. I am forever proud of you. You have and can accomplish so much. But no child of a minor God has ever survived Tartarus. Rely on the Hecate boy but do not trust him. Benjamin and Theodore will be of little help to you down here: you only have yourself. You make it back for me ok? Hestia, Ares, and I would be beside ourselves if anything happened to you down here. I wish you luck my daughter. Draw from my power. I believe in you." The old man smiled, and vanished. Elizabeth stopped seizing. Under her tongue was a dolos coin which she spit out. As soon as she woke up. She stood up, put the coin in her pocket, and looked at the group. "Well, what are you all staring at? Let's go! You lazy asses!" Elizabeth stepped into the boat. Benny: 'Stepping back from Elizabeth, Benny scratched the side of his head in confusion. He wasn't the most savvy but even he knew that something suspicious was happening. Nevertheless, they were all stuck in Tartarus together. Better to be allied with her than the monsters around them. He gave Alex a small look of reassurance and stepped onto the boat carefully. "Okay, as long as you're okay to take us across these rivers. I hope you took lessons in rowing in Olympus.." The younger boy cautiously took a step on the boat, showing that it was safe, or at least as safe as they could be under the circumstances. "C'mon, it's safe, I promise." '''Theo: '''Theo was frozen. He was paralyzed with fear. He was in Tartarus, the darkest and most feared of all places, even the gods did their best to steer clear of it. And Elizabeth had just had a seizure. Although he didn't trust her, Elizabeth was by far more powerful than him and Benny. If she couldn't survive down here, there was no way he or Benny stood a chance. And she had a ''seizure. ''The reminder of Hunter gave him chills. "I... I think I'd rather walk." '''Elizabeth: '''Elizabeth looked at Theo and laughed. "Would you now? Would you like a side of fries for the monster that attacks you after you get lost down here? You may be a child of Ariadne, but navigating this place without dying is nearly impossible. So either get on, or don't. But this is bigger than you. So man up, and get your ass on this boat." '''Theo: '''Theo groaned. He reluctantly and cautiously stepped onto the boat. '''Elizabeth: '''Elizabeth looked at Alex, whose red hair looked more brown in Tartarus. She sensed a powerful aura around him, one that came too close to hers for comfort. She felt the need to show him what she was capable of. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and manipulated a large sum of coins from her heavy pockets to fly out and circled around her as she said a fake incantation. "Πάρε με στο ταξίδι προς το τέλος του χάους." The boat started to move slowly, but not due to the incantation. It was moving because she wanted it to. The incantation had nothing to do with it, as they were simply random words. But the boat was already shroaded in godly power and magic so it could navigate Tartarus and the Underworld that chances are, nobody would know the difference. But Elizabeth felt she needed to maintain her position as the most respected and feared amoungst the group as far as power was concerned, and it needed to seem like she had a solid grasp on magic, which she did. However, she felt she needed to show that to her questmates, whether that specific display of magic was real or not. Elizabeth, still not done making her power and experience over Alex apparent, opened her eyes. "So, shall we get to know each other a bit more?" Elizabeth said, with a sly smile and a trick up her sleeve. '''Alex: '''As Elizabeth willed the boat to move, Alex raised his eyebrows and glanced across to Theo. If he noticed anything suspicious, the son of Hecate didn't say anything about it. "Theodore, don't worry. I know exactly what I'm doing. So long as we stick together..." His eyes glanced briefly between him, Theo and Benny. "We can make it out of this." He said, making a mental note to speak to Theo later. Benny was undoubtedly too innocent to realise the dangerous situation he had put all of them in. Truthfully, Alex missed being alive, even if Tartarus was hellish in every sense of the word. But the boy shouldn't have bothered. Hades was known for being tricky, and a rogue daughter of Charon only made the situation worse. Still, he wouldn't let himself be intimidated. He died for Benny once and he would gladly do it again. '''Benny: '"Whoa..." Benny held on tight as the boat creaked and started its journey towards the House of Night. He sat next to Theo, and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be okay Theo, I promise." The son of Hebe made his best attempt at a smile. "We've survived so far, that's more than most heroes." He shrugged his shoulders. For a hellish sea of fire, the waters were relatively calm. He chalked that up to Elizabeth's prowess. She was extremely good at everything. But he was worried about his friends. "Sure. I'll do my best to keep on the boat. I don't want to fall off. Sea's a little hot." He joked, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. 'Alex: '"Benny's right. I'll do everything I can to make sure that he makes it out safely. Anything." Alex ruffled the kid's hair and glanced towards Elizabeth. She may be the bus driver, the only reason why he really tolerated her presence. She reminded him of his ex-wife."So, what's up Benny boy? Did I miss much while I was away?" 'Benny: '"Umm..." Benny scratched his head, unsure how to explain the events of the last year. "Not much. Camp's really cool. I made loads of friends. Theo took me to New York which was awesome. I also met my boyfriend...well my ex-boyfriend now.." He frowned. "And my best friend Wil. They helped me save the Fountain of Youth. And I got to meet mom. She's really nice." He smiled brightly. "I'm sorry you couldn't be there. I missed you a lot. I should've tried to rescue you sooner but I was scared." '''Alex: Alex didn't want to be rescued, at least not if it would risk Benny's safety. But he didn tell Benny that; it would make the both of them upset. Alex was unsure how to feel about Elizabeth. He could feel the aura of power that radiated around her, and wanted her on their side but felt she wasn't entirely. He just had a bad feeling. He smiled at her and returned to his conversation with Benny. "A boyfriend? Oh. Sorry, ex-boyfriend." Alex laughed. "Impressive Benny." Alex turned to Theo. "Thank you for looking out for him all this time." Benny: '''"Um, yeah..." He blushed and looked to the bottom of the boat. "I had to end it before I left. Ty's really cute and creative, but I think he's mad at me. I like someone else more, and it wasn't fair to leave him waiting for me, like I love him but I love Wil more." Benny shrugged his shoulders. He felt sad about how he'd left camp. "Sorry, I know I'm being a dumb kid." '''Alex: Alex put a hand on Benny's shoulder. "No, you're not. You're being human. We all go through the whole love triangle thing at some point, whether we realize it or not. You'd be best off letting 'em down easy though. Maybe if you had waited till after the quest, given Tyler natural time apart from you, it wouldn't have benn as bad. But what's done is done. Now, you need to make the best of what's in front of you. I say, go for this Wil dude if you like him, but just know, not everyone you like will like you back, and whatever you decide to do, you should still try to maintain a relationship with Tyler." Benny: '''"I know. But it wouldn't be fair to have him wait for me. If anything... happened, he'd be really hurt. Hopefully we can still be friends. I do care for him but... I think Wil's the one. Whatever happens, we need to get out of here first." He sighed. "Boyfriends are hard. I miss being a kid." '''Theo: Theo stepped forward. "Benny. You still are a kid. I've been telling you this forever. Don't worry about other people so much. You're a kid. Act like one and focus on your own feelings instead of Ty's and other people's for once." Alex: Alex disagreed with Theo, and expressed his concerns politely. "Theo, I understand where you are coming from, and Benny is indeed still in his youth, but I think Benny should be thinking of his relationships with others, and not just of himself. When people are selfish it never ends well." Benny: 'Benny shrugged his shoulders. "Theo's right. I'm being a stupid kid about it. The most important thing right now is getting us all out of Tartarus alive, Alex. I'm probably fifteen by now, so I have loads of time to figure stuff out. But thank you for your advice - I needed it." '''Alex: '"Benny... I don't want you to bottle up your feelings." He ruffled the kid's hair. "Your dad always told me that a problem shared is a problem halved. We're practically family, right? And family means that nobody gets left behind, no matter what." 'Theo: '''Theo rolled his eyes. "Please. Feelings are for children. They hold us back. It'd do you good to learn that Alex." '''Alex: '"I don't believe that Theodore. Neither should you. We are human. We feel. Even gods have emotions." 'Theo: '"Yes, they do. And it's these emotions that have caused ever single war and conflict in the history of the gods." 'Alex: '"Expressing our feelings is important. If we keep everything bottled up, we are only hurting ourselves because that means our friends and family don't know what we are going through." '''Theo: '''Theo laughed. "You're one to talk. Im sorry, but which one of us freaking died and left Benny alone to fend for himself with a psychopath? Oh, right. That was you. You know, in some ways, you manipulated the kid as much as Lazarus seems to." '''Benny: '''Benny glanced at the two of them. He was visibly shaken. "Stop. I don't know why you're both arguing but what happened wasn't Alex's fault or my fault, it was Lazarus who killed him. If you really cared about me Theo, you wouldn't bring that up. We're stuck here and you're arguing like dumb kids..." He glanced up to Elizabeth, sniffling a little. "Please stop the boat... I need to walk for a bit, alone." '''Theo: "No Benny. You can't go out there alone. You'll surely get killed by the Minotaur or something." Elizabeth: Eliabeth stopped the boat and let out a loud groan. "Ugh, I can't take all this childish bickering about petty emotions. I will walk with Benjamin for a bit. We will return shortly. That way, he can, be away from you two while you sort out your issues. I'm placing a boundry around this boat. If either of you step off the boat, I'll know. And I'll assume you'll have made peace. Let's go Benjamin." She motioned for him to step off the boat. "After you." Benny: '''He blushed and stepped off the boat. "Sorry..." Benny didn't often lose his temper. Tartarus had a way of exposing the ugliness of the world, at least in his eyes. He cared about Theo and Alex, enough that he'd have come to save either of them. "Thanks Elizabeth. I know it's stupid, but I don't like it when people argue over me. I'm not just a dumb kid..." He crossed his arms. "How do you deal with it here? Tartarus brings out the worst in people..." '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth smiled at the boy. "It's fine child. I understand. But you cannot be both a child and an adult, depending on convinience. You must pick one. Either accept that you are simply still in your youth, and allow yourself to remain innocent, and for Theo and Alex to take care of you. And relish the not needing to be responsible for yourself or those around you. Or, accept the responsibilities and benefits of being an adult in full. Take responsibility for all of your actions, and how they affect others, but then don't go running like a child back to Adoptive-daddy Alex and Big Brother Theodore whenever you screw up. Doesn't matter which, but you need to pick one. If you are asking for my advice, be a child. You can only personify youth for so long. Everntually we all grow up. You have your whole life to be an adult. Enjoy your childhood. Don't fight it." Elizabeth sighed as they kept walking. "You really want to know my secret for survivng this place? I was already at my worst." Benny: '''He nodded. "What do you mean? I never asked to be looked after by either of them. I knew Alex when I was a kid and I've known Theo ever since I was at camp. We're all friends. I thought that friends were meant to help each other. I don't want to be looked after. What happened with Alex and Lazarus was partially my fault. If I was stronger, it wouldn't have happened..." The young teen sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "I don't want to feel angry about it. I take responsibility for what happened. It's just difficult, y'know. I left people I loved behind to be here." '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth laughed at Benny's reaction. "Oh, but you need it. You just don't know it Benny. I have spent the past three months surviving on my own in the woods. No contact with anybody, give or take the occasional visit from demigods foolish enough to go wandering in the deep woods and into my territory. Do you know how I managed to survive? My family gets me through. Ares, Hestia, Aphrodite, Persephone. They raised me for the past four centuries before letting me go. You on the other hand, have what I would call daddy issues. Your father loves you, and you him, but he still passed you off to Alex, like on object. Then, Alex died. And you were passed to Lazarus and then to Theodore. You have not had a consistent family to support you. It's hard to go through life alone when you have never gone through it with someone. If you let me, I would be honored to be that someone for you." Benny: '''"I know what you mean. Dad hasn't always been around. But we've made the best of the situation. I mean, I love him, and I love Alex, and I love Theo. I even think I love Lazarus, despite the horrible things he did. I'm not alone at all. It's hard sometimes. I feel like I'm responsible for looking after people. It's silly, I probably seem like a dumb kid.." Benny took a few steps forward, leaving footprints in the ash. "Thanks for your help Elizabeth, I want us both to be friends, good friends." He said, smiling bravely. She definitely had an ulterior motive, but her kindness was nevertheless appreciated. "It must be hard to be away from your own family. But the thing about family is that you always work it out in the end, no matter how hard things get. My mom's probably not had the easiest life,and I don't get to see her often but I love her nonetheless. I hope to see her soon, and my friend Wil.." Benny shrugged his shoulders. "Is there anyone you miss?" '''Elizabeth: Elizabeth didn't like how Benny was proding at her emotional side. But she figured she would have to givesomeif Benny were to believe her emotions were pure. "I miss my mother sometimes. Even though I never met her. She's dead and all now. I guess there is a small part of me that wishes to see her, just once. But Persephone told me when she dies that she lived a long and fruitful life. But yes. I miss her much." Benny: '''"Yeah, I miss my dad too." Benny sighed. "But as I said, I'd like to be friends. Perhaps we could both help each other out." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what I'm going to do about Lazarus. But I know that I can't stand up to him without training. But that's in the future." He placed his hand against his bracelet instinctively. "Do you think we can get out of here alive and well?" '''Elizabeth: "You are right child. You can't stand up to him, even with training. Lazarus has a century of experience on you. I think it would be best if I stood up for you the next time he shows his face. But I would be glad to train you, and then, if he ever tries to pull the same stunt on you as he did Alex, you won't go down without a fight." Elizabeth put out her hand, hoping Benny would take it. "As far as getting in and out of here, if I wanted to, as a child of the underworld, I could leave right now. But what kind of person would I be to leave you here to die?" Benny: '"Thanks. I understand you're not in an easy position. I don't want anyone else to have to kill or get hurt on my behalf." He nodded. "I'll do my best to learn quickly. Tartarus is dangerous. Only Percy Jackson and Annabeth survived here, and that was with Iapetus' help." He said, pacing around. He felt uneasy around here. "And we still need to work out what to do with Nyx." He paused. "We should go back and check on Theo and Alex. It's never a good idea to leave anyone alone in Tartarus, especially in a small ship on a boiling river..." ''Just as Benny said that, three Keres swooped towards the boy. '''Elizabeth: Seeing the beasts flying towards them, Elizabeth spoke quiety. "Benny. Cover your ears." Elizabeth summoned a shade from the Fields of Punishment. The ghost of a soul wailed loudly, casting the Keres off guard and sending the beasts circling back in the direction they came in before they recovered and came at the two again after the shade dissappeared. Elizabeth took out her scythe. "Get your sword out child. Looks like we've got company." Benny: '''"Why did I have to go and say that?" Benny covered his ears and ducked down. The shade's screams were muffled to some extent, but they still chilled his skin to the bone. He looked up to see hellish angels flying straight towards them. His blue eyes flashed, and he drew his sword. Channeling energy towards his muscles, he waited for the Keres' approach. "Um, I'll take the one on the left..." '''Elizabeth: "Not a chance child. You are fighting alongside me. Not on your own. Unless you want to die of course.You are fighting three Keres. One scratch from their claws, and you're paralyzed. That's dead when you're down here." Elizabeth threw a handful of coins from her pocket into the air and sent them bulleting at the monster that had focused its attention on Benny. "If you want to stay alive, do exactly as I say. Got it? Weaken the bones of the bird on the right, and see if you can throw off their attack formation." Elizabeth swung her Scythe, just missing the monster. Benny: '''"Understood..." He grasped his sword tighter and did as instructed; cursing the bird on the right as it swooped down for the kill. Benny focused his curse on its right wing, and tried to get the bones and joints in its wings to lock and cause it to either fall onto the stony ground, or sail off-course and hit another one of the birds. Rolling to the side to dodge an attack, he glanced back to check his progress. Truthfully, Benny had never fought these birds before. But he was trying to imagine them as exceptionally bloodthirsty harpies. He wished for a bow, least he could have shot them from a distance. "What now?" '''Elizabeth: "These monsters have poison in their claws. But their skin is no more durable than yours or mine. Exploit that. Multiple small cuts. Pain is the most valuble distraction. Watch." Elizabeth took a handful of coins from her pocket and sent them bulleting at the Keres, piercing thier wings. The three monsters fell to the ground. "Quickly pick one and attack. But careful of the claws." Elizabeth took the one on the right, swinging her scythe into its chest. Benny: '''Already taking notes, Benny quickly slashed at one of the Keres. His enhanced speed meant that he quickly made slashes into the monster's chest. Assuming that he was the weaker one, the Keres nevertheless flapped her wings and threw him against the rocks. He let out a cry of pain, as the two wrestled in the ground. He cursed her again, using the flat of his blade to break the muscular bones in her arms, and fought to get on top. He stabbed it once... twice... three times in the chest and the monster burst into gold dust. He looked up at Elizabeth, bruised and exhausted but alive. "How was that?" '''Elizabeth: She looked at Benny. "Honestly? It sucked. But you'll get there." The third Ker came at Elizabeth, hoping to avenge its siblings. Elizabeth shadow travelled a foot, dodging the charging monster, and then took her sythe and slit the monster's neck. "Don't take any chances. You were way too up close and personal with that monster. I'm suprised it didn't scratch you. Be more careful, or you'll end up like her." Elizabeth pointed to the Ker whose neck she just cut. Benny: '''"Yeah... Laz said I needed to work on my swordplay..." He blushed and gripped his sword that much tighter, looking down to the pile of gold dust. Benny didn't know how to feel about the situation. Killing made him feel quite uncomfortable. But he needed to survive. "Sorry. I'll keep that in mind next time. Are you okay?" '''Elizabeth: "He may be psychotic, but he was definately right. It's slightly horrific. Also, you are thinking to much. You don't have a fighter's instinct. That's alright. Neither did I for about a century. Then one day, after decades of training, it will come to you." Elizabeth responded to Benny's question with a confused look. "Why wouldn't I be?" '''Benny: '''Benny shrugged. "I'm much better with traps and powers. But I'm not that bad. Most demigods my age only have to deal with harpies and small monsters." He said, sheathing his sword back into a dinosaur bracelet. "Um, I dunno. It looked pretty rough. Have you ever fought them before?" Category:Approved Missions Category:Merlin1119 Category:ScalesofFate Category:Missions